


and blue birds sing

by woopsforgotadam



Series: the lazarus works [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (i mean obvi), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Dark Humor, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Resurrection, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: Two intellectuals meet in Delphinium City. Two jocks freak out again in Magnolia.
Relationships: Cana Alberona & Cornelia Alberona, Cornelia Alberona & Ivan Dreyar, Gildarts Clive & Original Female Character(s), Past Cornelia Alberona/Gildarts Clive, Past Ivan Dreyar & Gildarts Clive, Porlyusica (Fairy Tail) & Ivan Dreyar
Series: the lazarus works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769302
Kudos: 11





	and blue birds sing

**Author's Note:**

> **note:** some character credit once more goes to azalia (for gildarts and cornelia) as well as jana/@myillusionsgone (for porlyusica).  
>  **note 2:** if this one feels lighter than the others, it should! people cope in different ways and this is an exploration of that!  
>  **note 3:** i should state here that across all of my fairy tail works, the city where lamia scale guild is located is called zinnia. and that is because jana and i made it up long before margaret town was introduced and because we felt like it fit with the flower theme unlike margaret town. i also have Feelings about that name in particular lmao.

Delphinium City. A strange place to Cornelia, but it was where the caravan she traveled in was going and it was not as if she had money. A big city as opposed to the village where she died was better for her anyway. The ride was only a few short hours and Cornelia spent them listening to the people she traveled with and watching the roads with a hungry sort of gaze. It was strange, she supposed, being back in civilization. The only grounding parts of this that kept her convinced she wasn’t some ghost were when those she traveled with let her join in on conversations, or even laugh with them.

The fates seemed satisfied with her decision and even if they didn’t, she didn’t really care at the moment. She needed information, a way to get money (pick-pocketing most likely which, well, was infinitely _easier_ in cities) and a train ticket. She could, of course, _walk_ but Cornelia wasn’t an idiot. And she wasn't athletic. 

(She only became somewhat athletic when she had to chase around a toddler all the time. Cana was a wily one. Always ready for adventure. In that way, she was quite like her father. It made her smile then and now.)

Alone now in this city, Cornelia just took a few moments to look around. She was anonymous here, at the very least, she never traveled much to big cities when she was alive. Hm. Alive the _first time_. Weird. How  _ does  _ that terminology work? 

But, there were people with some jewels that were waiting for her. Cornelia straightened her back just a bit. She did feel bad, just a bit. She could set up shop and tell fortunes for money but that could take time and time, for her, was of the essence. She needed information and for that, she needed money. She also needed money for food and travel because something tells her Cana is not in Delphinium City.

* * *

Ivan was not much for cities, but it was easier to blend in with them. It wasn’t as if he was on the run. He’d disbanded Raven Tail after the War. Some may call it giving up (Rabastan, his second in command, sure did) but for Ivan, it was more realizing if there was a job to be done, he had to do it solo. Rabastan could do whatever he wanted; Ivan had paid for his debt tenfold now. There was something about the War that didn’t sit well with Ivan. And that didn’t include impromptu reunions that left a sour taste in his mouth. More like, how unprepared the government was for a war. 

(Some called him a conspiracy theorist but he saw the doubt in the eyes of others whenever it came up. They felt it, too. Even if they didn’t want to put a name to it.)

At least, with Delphinium City, there was no established guild there. Guilds at this point in his life left him feeling just more bitter, more angry and his heart rate could only take so much. This place was just one of few cities that Ivan could go to and genuinely enjoy it. Like Zinnia, it focused more on academia and therefore had a great selection in both its library and bookstores that could be found. There was also the health institution of  _ Anisama  _ that had some of Fiore’s leading healers for maladies related with magic. Not that he needed any of that, but the research that came from these places was interesting enough that he read some of it.  _ Unlike  _ Zinnia, though, it wasn’t home to a guild. In another life, maybe he would have joined Lamia Scale. But not in this one.

The cafe he sat at was nice as well. It had an outside section that he enjoyed because being inside crowded places set him on an edge he never enjoyed; the tea was brewed nicely and the croissants were always fresh —it was an Icerbegian place, after all. The owners immigrated to Fiore, for what reason Ivan could not fathom. He was only in Fiore because he was born here and he had … unfinished business here. And despite it being the first of January, a new year, he still wished to be outside. It was not that cold yet and he had a fur lined jacket anyway.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Ivan Dreyar.” a woman’s voice said and he looked up from his book with narrowed eyes to the voice. Then he dropped his book on the table as he recognized immediately who the woman was. His heart leapt in his chest and the woman just gave him a cocky grin with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t look so shocked, Ivan, you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” The woman then laughed at her own joke. Obnoxious.

Ivan schooled his expression. “Clearly, I am finally having that aneurysm that’s been promised to me for almost three decades now.”

Cornelia Alberona—or at least, the apparition of her that his mind produced for some reason—pulled the chair across from him and sat herself on it as if she belonged there. She still wore a cocky expression on her face. “You do look older than I remember you being, but I suppose I’ve been…” she looked around and seemed to take note of the other patrons, “missing in action for twenty two years.”

“And I haven’t seen you for longer.” Ivan pointed out. He picked up his book. “Anyway, can we postpone this neurotic breakdown until I am comfortable by myself? I’m busy.”

“You’re somehow much more bitter than I remember, Ivan. I mean...I guess it makes sense.” Cornelia sighed. “We are missing two of our double date. I suppose that makes this just a normal date? But we are not compatible for that at all. I like you and I know you like me, but not at all romantically.”

Ivan slammed his book shut and waved at the waiter. “I am not doing this.”

And then Cornelia—no, the Thing—reached and grabbed his wrist and Ivan. Well. He was shocked. Because it felt real. And that was impossible. Last Ivan heard, Cornelia was dead. He was not sure how she died, but she was dead. And there was no magic that could truly bring back the dead. He knows. He looked. He failed. And he doesn’t fail often. 

(Just when he  _ does  _ fail, he does it spectacularly.)

“I’m real, Ivan.” Cornelia was not smiling anymore. She looked oddly serious. He’s never seen that on her, so it must be real, right? His brain couldn’t come up with a delusion as great as this. His own magic couldn’t make something feel this real. And he was one of, if not  _ the _ , best illusionist in Fiore. “I woke up in my own coffin last night. Look at the bandages on my hands. A healer found me, stumbling near the graveyard and thought I got mugged and I let them think that because I couldn’t fathom the hows or whys.”

Before anything could be said, the waiter came over. He smiled politely, but seemed unsure with Ivan’s added guest who was still holding his wrist. “Anything I can help you with, sir?”

Ivan looked at Cornelia and back at the waiter. Well. If he was startled at the presence of Cornelia then...well. “I just wanted another order and...whatever the lady wants.”

Cornelia smiled at him and turned to the waiter. “Your lunch special please and the strongest coffee you have.”

The waiter nodded and left them alone.

“I think I know why the Fates were pleased with my presence here.” Cornelia said and Ivan groaned.

He forgot she was  _ Like That _ . Across from him, Cornelia laughed.

* * *

Cornelia didn’t expect to see, of all people, Ivan Dreyar here. But she supposed it could have been worse if she had to see anyone. Ivan was mostly academically driven, but he wouldn’t be weird and do something like poke at her. He tended to take things as they were, like any scientist, but he also had different theories and ideas and looked into the things that made him curious. She may have only met Ivan twice or so, but she did date and marry his boyfriend. Before she left Gildarts.

A running joke it had been, back then. But until Leona’s death, Gildarts talked non stop about his best friend. It was adorable. And it was equally adorable when she finally met Ivan and he joked that Gildarts talked non stop about her, too. In a way, Leona’s death had been the catalyst to many things in Gildarts’ life. After Cornelia left him and found out she was pregnant, she didn’t want that to follow through to Cana. She didn’t want to give Cana a father who couldn’t be there, the same way Cornelia had a husband who couldn’t be there. She wondered now, if that was the right decision. She wondered and regretted many things and leaving Cana behind was the top of that list.

But she told Ivan her story. Of sickness, of dying, of waking up and how she found out how long it had been. To her shock, he listened patiently and asked the right questions. They were not to clinical to the point of rudeness, but they were needed.

At the end, Ivan heaved a long sigh. “There is no magic that can bring back the dead.”

“But I’m here.” Cornelia said. “And I remember dying.”

Ivan put a hand up. “I’m not disputing your story.” He rubbed the same hand in his beard. His dark eyes were examining her and she met them with a raised brow. “What do your...feelings tell you?”

At that, she laughed again. But she sobered a bit when she saw the serious expression on Ivan’s face. “Well…that this is how it was meant to be. Like it was written in the stars and sewed into the very ocean. I don’t know why, but. That’s what it feels like.”

“Naturally, very vague.” Ivan quipped and she kicked him under the table. He winced and glared at her.

“You asked!”

“I did.” Ivan sat up straight again and continued to rub his beard. She wondered if it was some sort of tic, if he was even aware of how much he tended to stroke it. “There’s some force at work, but any and all theories are inconclusive. If your…” he let go of his beard and wagged his hand at her, “ _ feelings _ on this are positive, then I suppose it was, as you said, somehow meant to be. As vague as it is, there doesn’t seem to be much we can do about it other than speculate. No way to run tests that won’t endanger you.”

She huffed at his tone. “Am I supposed to be _thankful_ you don’t want to kill me to test it?”

He smirked. “A little gratefulness wouldn’t go amiss.” She kicked him again but this time, he shifted in time to miss it. She stuck her middle finger up at him which only made him roll his eyes. “But I suppose…you may have some questions about your daughter. I’m surprised you haven’t asked.”

Cornelia felt her chest seize up. “You know about Cana?” Did Gildarts?

“I’ve come across her.” Ivan told her. “I made it my own personal career to destroy Fairy Tail to hurt and destroy my father. I know a lot about all the notable Fairy Tail members and Cana Alberona is one of them.” Cornelia wasn’t sure how she felt about that. But it meant that Cana _did_ make it to Gildarts. Cana wasn't left alone. She didn’t want to examine how exactly she felt about that at the moment. “I didn’t know, until my Mother told me that Cana was Gildarts’ daughter, though.”

Cornelia’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“This is a story from a secondary source,” Ivan began, “but it also explains a bit what your daughter has been up to. So, for clarity’s sake, I’ll start at the beginning.”

“And what is that beginning?”

“Fairy Tail’s S-class trials in X784.” Ivan said. He leaned forward and looked around. Their waiter had come over once more to refill their drinks and Cornelia’s own was on her second cup. Half full. “Now, it’s your turn to listen.”

And listen, she did. About how Cana had waited years to tell Gildarts. She had grown up alone after all and that made Cornelia hurt in a way she wasn’t sure she was capable of. How she was trapped in a time bubble (and wasn’t it interesting that Ivan skipped over the parts of his own son being missing?) and had come back. How she harnessed a powerful magic during the Grand Magic Games and how even Ivan had seemed to begrudgingly admit he was impressed. How she fought against demons and fought in a war.

But that was the interesting part, as well. The way Ivan spoke of the War. Something about it bothered him, she could tell because he rubbed at his beard as he spoke of it, but whatever it was, Cornelia was not sure. She ddin't feel like asking. As long as Cana was safe and alive...that was all she cared abut.

At the conclusion, Ivan finished his tea. Cornelia’s coffee was long gone.

“That was...illuminating.” Cornelia shook her head. “I need to get to Magnolia. I have to see her for myself.”

Ivan shrugged and waved his hand. “What’s stopping you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Money, mostly.” She smiled at him. “Something...you can help me out with? Escort me, even?”

Ivan sighed deeply. “I can’t go to Magnolia. I’m not sure you know what  _ excommunication  _ means—”

“No one can ban you from an entire city! Only the government can!” 

Ivan laughed but it sounded more bitter than anything. “You don’t know Makarov Dreyar like I do.”

“Well, fuck him.” Cornelia shrugged. “Every time his name comes up, all I get are bad vibes.”

“I am very biased, but I do agree with you.” Ivan shrugged. “I can give you money and escort you to the  _ trains _ , but that will be as far as I go. As much as I’d love to see your heartwarming reunion,” Cornelia could physically see the sarcasm dripping from his mouth and she snorted, “the mere idea of walking into that city willingly makes me sick to my core.”

Cornelia could recognize and respect a fellow stubborn mule who planted their feet in the ground. So instead, she reached across the table with an open palm and said, “Give me the money.”

Ivan batted her hand away and flagged the waiter. “After I pay them and I did say I’d walk with you.”

She smiled and titled her head at him. “A perfect gentleman.”

Ivan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Across the country, in Magnolia, Leona sat with water in a cup and next to her, Gildarts sat next to her. Evergreen was somewhere else in the house, confident now that Leona was not going to spark the place up and kind enough to give them space. Even if she already witnessed the worst of it. She leaned against Gildarts and he leaned back but neither of them said anything.

“Sica told me,” Leona said suddenly and then she cleared her throat, “she...uh told me about Cornelia. I’m sorry, Gildarts.”

She felt rather than saw him shrug. “I fucked up there, too.” Gildarts said. “Got married but was never home. She left me, then she died years later and I—I never knew about Cana. She was right there in front of me for years and I…”

Leona scrunched her face up. He had a guilt complex now didn’t he? _That_ was post-her-death. She felt guilty and that, too, was new. “You’re there for Cana now, right?”

“Of course. I wanted to be, so badly, after she told me. She’s...she’s very independent and spunky. In a good way! She's intelligent, she’s so strong, too. She gets that from Cornelia, for sure. I’m proud of her. So, _so_ proud. All she has to do is something simple, like, show me some card trick and I thinks she’s the best at it.” Gildarts smiled now and Leona counted that as a victory.

“I’m being kind right now and not giving you the karmic retribution you deserve for making fun of me when I was the same with Laxus.” Leona informed him.

“He was a baby who couldn’t talk!” Gildarts argued. “Cana is an adult, an amazing one at that!”

“He was the best baby in the world and nothing and no one will ever tell me otherwise.” Leona elbowed him, careful of the water in their hands.

“He was good...I remember when we used to pass him around your house. He was just content to be held, even when he wasn’t feeling well.” Gildarts’ voice became soft. “He was such a happy kid, even faced with that damned sickness.”

Leona nodded. She wondered if he was happy now. He was alive, though. He was alive and that was important to her. Her baby was alive. A man, sure, but still in her mind she saw the baby. She could still envision that last day, when she hugged him tight and told him it wasn’t a goodbye, just another  _ see ya later. _ How wrong she was. How ignorant. How could she have known?

(Ivan knew. He always knew.)

This time, Gildarts nudged her. “Hey now, don’t get lost in your gloom just yet. He was smiling back at the guild today. But I will say the nickname we used doesn’t fit him now. He’s a giant.”

“Back at the guild?” Leona sat up and she placed her water on the table (specifically, on the provided coaster, she was not a rude guest when she remembered herself) before she stood. “He was there?!”

Gildarts’ face went through either forty of fifty emotions before he seemed to settle on mild panic. “Uh—you didn’t—er notice?”

“You mean to tell me the first impression I made on my son was?! Was  _ that _ ?!”

Gildarts flinched. “Look, today is a weird day. New year, new mayhem, right?” But Leona had already started her pacing. Her hands went to her hair and she tried to do something, anything and she tried to remember all the faces that were there, but she was so stupidly focused on trying to  _ kill  _ Makarov. She couldn’t. She knew it wasn’t the child’s voice but she still flinched and somehow managed to wrap her arms around herself in the process. 

Gildarts at some point stood up and he wrapped his human arm around her shoulders and drew her to his chest. “Hey, hey now, Leona, it’s fine. I mean. I don’t think that’s a bad first impression, right? Or, re first impression? He’s probably just panicking at the idea that you’re alive and not just some concept in his head he barely has memories of!” Leona looked up at Gildarts, at his panicked face as he tried to make it better and she let out a sob.

This worsened his panic, however. “Wait, wait, Leona! It’s not that bad, right?” He wrapped his arms around her and she felt him kiss the side of her head and he swayed them a bit. “Laxus and Makarov...don’t really get along much. He never talks to me about it, but I’m sure  **_Evergreen_ ** might be able to shed some light on it. They’re best buddies! He has a good group of friends, you know? And! He’s friends with Cana so that just shows what good taste he has! I promise you, he’s a better adjusted adult than I ever will be.”

Strangely enough, that did calm her a bit. Gildarts, then, was never what one would call  _ well adjusted _ . He was too eccentric for that. And she loved him like a brother but. She knew his flaws. Well. His older ones.

A dry voice came from the archway that led to the other parts of the house. “You rang?”

“Yes! Oh yes!” Gildarts let go of Leona and gently guided her to the couch again and had her sit before he sat next to her. His non prosthetic arm stayed around her shoulders and he gave her left arm a reassuring squeeze. “Please inform Leona that Laxus is a well adjusted adult and that he won’t hate her.”

Leona looked up in time to see the expression on Evergreen’s face. Leona felt a bit bad at her obvious discomfort. “Well, he’s chilled out a lot. Uh. He seems happier these days but uh. Yeah.”

“See, Leona! Happy as a clam!”

At the same time, both Evergreen and Leona said, “He’s allergic to clams.” The women both looked at each, equally impressed. Gidlarts, meanwhile, sighed.

“You know what I mean.” Gildarts shook his head. “I can never win here, huh?”

The petulant tone sparked something in her and she laughed. “That, at least, hasn’t changed.”

He pouted, but soon, it broke into a smile. A soft one and it made his face look younger. “Yeah…” He looked at Evergreen and something shifted in his eyes. “Why don’t I take Leona back to my place? It might be...easier for her to rest.”

Evergreen nodded. “Sure thing, Gildarts. What should I tell Cana?” 

Leona missed something here, but she was too tired to question it. Suddenly, the idea of sleep seemed good. Even if several hours ago, she informed Sica that the idea of sleep made her want to die again. Not that Sica had enjoyed that statement very much.

But. “ _You_ have a house?”

Gildarts bristled and Evergreen openly laughed. “Of course I do! I happen to spend more time here in Magnolia now.”

Leona smiled at him. Lightly, she punched his arm. “You softy.”

To his credit, Gildarts didn’t deny it. “Yeah.”

* * *

“Well, at least Leona warned me she was going to do something stupid.” Porlyusica said, she handed both Cana and Laxus some tea. Laxus’ was a different brew, lemon balm tea to help with the anxiety she could all but see vibrating off from him. For herself and Cana, just some nice green tea. “So. Is Makarov on his way here for some healing or shall I call upon the same forces that brought Leona back to life?” Not that Porlyusica would.

“You know how—how this happened?” Laxus asked. His orange eyes (some say they were like Leona’s own, but Porlyusica knew better. Those were her own brother’s eyes.) were sharp, insightful as if he was expecting a lie. It was a bit hypocritical. Since the War, her and Laxus had gotten closer again. After, of coure, she berated him for not coming to her sooner about the lingering effects of the Magical Barrier Particles in his system. If either one of them would lie, it would be Mr. Too Proud For Healers.

“No.” She sat down across from the two children and tapped her foot under the table. “She came to me, last night in the middle of the storm. It was the only place left in Magnolia she felt safe. I bandaged her hands from her cuts. She—” Porlyusica swallowed the bile in her throat at the mere thought. “She broke free of her own coffin. Her wounds were evidence of that. I haven’t checked the gravesite myself, yet. I was on my way out there to check when you two arrived."

“That’s—horrible.” Cana said. The young girl bit her lip. “I—I saw her last night, it must have been before she came here...she said she was on her way home. And that she was drunk and fell into some dirt, because she had it all over her.”

Porlyusica nodded. “She mentioned that when I mentioned you.” Cana raised an eyebrow, an unasked question. “She asked about how Gildarts was doing. After she asked about well. Ivan and Laxus. I told her everything I knew." Which was a considerable amount, thank you.

Laxus’ tea was already half gone, though Cana did not touch her own. Sica only sipped her own now. There was a quiet lull, but not a comfortable one because both women could feel Laxus’ discomfort.

“She…” Laxus didn’t look down. “She was so...angry. I could _feel_ it. She was coming towards the Guild so fast, I couldn’t stop it. And the things she said…”

The sentence hung in the air and Cana picked up on it. “She blamed Master Makarov for her death.”

Porlyusica looked down now. “Leona…” she sighed. “I wasn’t there. I can’t give...all the details. But her death was avoidable. That was pointed out even before she walked to her death. Ivan...he tried to fight it. They had an entire fight in the guild, Ivan and Makarov. I still remember how angry he still was after.”

His fists were still clenched with anger when he appeared, his face still red. But he relaxed it, just a bit, when he saw Laxus. He didn’t want to scare him, but he spoke in clipped tones until the boy had fallen asleep and from there, he let it all off his chest. She listened, then, as best she could. On worse days, she wondered if she had spoke up then if anything would change, but she had always on some level understood her son even if she could not always help. That was her own failing.

There was a time in her life that she felt like the myth—the one where the boy flew too close to the sun and fell into the ocean. Everything compounded around her and for a time, it felt like she was slipping. Up until she left and made her peace, which she did some day. Even if it hurt to even have to make peace.

It wasn’t until later,  _ much too late _ that she realized she wasn't the boy in the myth at all. She was the parent who gave her child the tools to his own downfall. A sentence that began with  _ lacrima  _ and ended with  **excommunication** .

In the present, she looked at Laxus. “I was watching you that afternoon, as your parents both were at the guild and you weren’t feeling well.” To Cana, she added, “Your father was there, with her, at the end. They were sent on the same quest. He came back with her body in stasis. He was a wreck for a long time, as was Ivan.” They both were, in some ways. Though Gildarts had been steadily getting better, Sica had no idea how this was going to affect him.  “Well. Afterwards, a lot of the more senior members of the guild left. There was Isley Kane and Jio Jones—they were your mother’s best friends, Laxus—there was Lorelei Hill, she went to Phoenix Grave, Helena Wright who went to Quatro Cerberus, the Hashimoto twins who went to Titan Nose. That’s why Fairy Tail now has such a large age gap.”

Cana absorbed this information and Porlyusica was not sure how much of it registered in Laxus’ mind, as he steadily looked down at his tea. “I mean, I guess...I never thought of that before. I never...looked into it.”

“Why would we?” Laxus asked and Porlyusica was surprised at the bitterness in his tone. “We were kids.”

“You still are, in some ways.” Porlyusica said. She sighed. “Where is Leona now?”

“Gildarts and Evergreen were with her.” Cana answered. Porlyusica cringed a bit. “Evergreen probably took Leona somewhere else so she didn’t just...murder Makarov. Gildarts could still be with them, I can call?” She toyed at her bag where Porlyusica knew lay all her card.

“No, no, if Gildarts is with her that should be….fine. I think.” Porlyusica sighed. “I do think they need to talk. It would be good for Leona to have someone familiar around and...probably for Gildarts as well.”

“Poor Evergreen, she definitely drew the short straw.” Cana then sighed and put her head on the table. “The favor she’s gonna have me do is going to be terrible.”

“I want to see her.” Laxus said suddenly. Weakly, he repeated: “I...I want to see her.”

Porlyusica offered what she hoped was a smile. “I understand Laxus—”

“Do you? My mother just came back to life! I have no memories of her, not really! Just...feelings.” Laxus snapped. Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at him.

Cana’s head shot up and she put a comforting hand on Laxus’ bicep. “Laxus…”

“Sorry.” He closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Despite herself, Porlyusica laughed. “Your mother said the same thing to me, Laxus. Just last night.”

He blushed a bit. “Does she...want to see me?”

This was a lot easier to answer than any of the other questions. “Of course she does. You were on her mind the entire time when we spoke. She’s just…” Porlyusica thought back to the hastily written note  _ Sorry Sica, I’m going to do something stupid and impulsive, love Leona _ “impulsive and upset. Dying is something I cannot even begin to process how traumatising that could be. Let alone a violent death.”

Laxus nodded at that. “I don’t...know how to react.”

“That’s fair! It’s not like there’s a book written about this.  _ How To Cope When Your Dead Mother Comes Back To Life And Looks Your Age _ .” Cana told him and as ridiculous as that sounded, it seemed to crack a smile from Laxus.

“Maybe I should write it. Just in case.” Both of them erupted into laughter.

Porlyusica shook her head. Ridiculous. The both of them. But, when she sipped her tea, she smiled.

* * *

“I know the saying _ don’t look a gift horse in the mouth _ , but really, Ivan?” Cornelia looked up at him.

In response, Ivan huffed. “Maybe you should follow those sayings.”

“This is more than enough money to get me to Magnolia. In fact, it’s... _a lot_ a lot.” Cornelia didn’t think he was frugal by any means (he paid for most things when the four of them went out, she recalled) but  _ this  _ was something else.

“It’s enough for food on the train—I advise you to drink water, by the way— two tickets and a stay at an inn in Magnolia.” Ivan informed her. “As well as some extra in case you want to change your clothes.”

“And then some.” She wiggled the thick coin purse he gave her after a visit at the bank. “How did you get so loaded?”

“There is something else I should tell you,” he ignored her question, naturally, “there  _ is  _ someone else you can trust in Magnolia. For discretion as well as general advice. Porlyusica Styrne. She lives in a house in Magnolia Forest. I think you can manage to get through the Forest.”

Now  _ she  _ rolled her eyes. “I can. But...why is that name familiar?”

“Just tell her Ivan sent you and she’ll listen to you.” Ivan crossed his arms over his chest. “And help you, if you don’t want to just barge into Fairy Tail and make a scene.”

“Well,” Cornelia shrugged. “I never shy away from a scene, but, well. Maybe in this case…”

“In this case, you should. Don’t trust Makarov with anything.” Ivan told her and he was serious now. “Or anyone in Fairy Tail but your daughter.”

“Not even your son? Or Gildarts?” She wasn't sure how a reunion with Gildarts would go, but for now, she was messing with Ivan.

Ivan turned away. “Goodbye Cornelia and good luck.”

She smiled after him. “Thank you, Ivan! You bit softy!”

He didn’t dignify her with a response and she laughed like a loon by herself in a train station. Only one person noticed and when Cornelia made eye contact with the young man, he looked away. 

Cornelia looked around the Delphinium City station. It was bustling with people and luckily, not much had changed from when she was alive. It was easy enough to buy herself a ticket to Magnolia, a water bottle (a reusable one, too that came with water from one of those cute little stories in the stations) and a copy of Sorcerer Weekly to pass the time and wait for her train. It was not so far off, but she did miss the company of other people. Maybe she should have asked Ivan to at least wait with her.  _ Ugh _ . 

Sorcerer Weekly had a lot of...bathing suit photos Cornelia noted with distaste. Wasn’t this supposed to be a mage magazine? At least in between them were actual articles, even if they veered into gossip. Who cared who this  _ Hibiki Lates _ was supposedly dating? Not Cornelia. But one article did surprise her. Apparently, a year ago yesterday, celestial spirit keys were no longer working. Interesting. 

Cornelia flipped the page because she didn’t want to examine  _ that  _ too closely.

She caught the name Fairy Tail and clung onto that and read the piece. It was another gossip article, but this time, it was about to Fairy Tail mages. The photo showed a blonde girl and a white haired girl and it said: Confirmed! Lucy Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss are now dating! Whatever will we do with these two beauties off the market?

Cornelia rolled her eyes. More gossip.

“Southbound Train to Hargeon arriving in two minutes.” The overheard voice said and Cornelia closed the magazine, got her bottle and stood. She checked her pockets for the small purse Ivan gave her and it was still there. Soon, she would be on that train. 

Just one train ride away from seeing her daughter again.

**Author's Note:**

>  **note:** i just wanted to share: the meaning of the delphinium flower is "cheerfullness and goodwill, as well as a protective plant" !!  
>  **note 2:** i couldn't resist putting lura in there, even though i hinted at it in the last part from cana's pov. i just...love two (2) girls okay?


End file.
